


What You Need

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, First Kiss, HP: EWE, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Series, Romance, Weddings, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Katie start a flame two years after they've seen each other last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Need

"We shouldn't be doing this," Katie hissed. Ron, stopped kissing her neck and looked up at her. "I didn't say stop."

Katie Bell had not seen Ronald Weasley in the two years since the end of the war. They renewed their friendship at Harry and Ginny's wedding, seated at the same table at the reception. In the past, Katie had been closer to his older brothers, but found herself enjoying their conversation about each other's life. It was nice getting reacquainted with him.

She been surprised by the changes the youngest Weasley brother had gone through. He'd grown up, and not just physically. Ron told her that he and Hermione had broken up almost as soon as they had gotten together, but still remained good friends. He had been working as an Auror alongside Harry and, surprisingly, Blaise Zambini, Slytherin. While they were chatting, she noticed that he seemed more mature and steady. He'd always been the annoying-younger-brother-type figure, but he now seemed much older than two years would have made him.

Physically he was drastically changed as well. Ron had always been tall. Now when he took her to the dance floor, she noticed that he seemed taller than she remembered. He filled out nicely too. His broad shoulders and chest strained the dark navy of his dress robes, and his arms around hers seemed muscular. His face hadn't lost his boyish charm that she had never been as fascinated with before. The man dancing with her was a very handsome man, and Katie felt a bit flush with all his polite attentions.

Something had sparked between them while they were dancing. Katie tried to brush it off as overheating or overexposure to a good-looking friend. Yet there was no denying the fire in his eyes as well. She had no idea what he'd been up to in the lives of other women since his break-up with Hermione, but when he led her off the dance floor, she was willing to find out.

They'd gone inside the hall, bypassing servers who were carrying out trays of hors d'oeuvres, and sneaked into an empty room. When they started passionately kissing, Katie wondered how it all had happened. A few moments ago, they had been dancing. Then they'd read something in other's eyes and they'd walked off the floor, him holding on to her wrist. She wondered if had been as long for him as for her.

Desperately, Katie tried to come to her senses, but the man gently, fervently, fierily kissing her made it impossible to stop. They fell into each other's arms, desperately needing something only the other could provide.

A half-hour later, they emerged from the room, bashfully straightening clothing. They turned to walk away. Katie felt a tug on her heart and turned back to him. Ron stood there looking back at her. She smiled and dashed into his arms. They kissed once more, and while they walked their separate ways for now, Katie knew they'd meet again soon.


End file.
